


Aphrodite Sketch #1

by Taupefox59



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Clary Fray, Attempt at Humor, Confident Isabelle Lightwood, F/F, Flirting, Gay Mess Clary Fray, Meet-Cute, girls being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: The last thing that Clary Fray expects is to run into her muse on the way to art class.For the Shadowhunter Hiatus FlashBang Bingo "Meet-Cute" square.





	Aphrodite Sketch #1

**Author's Note:**

> Deepest gratitude to the spectacular [ La Muerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta) for doing a beta-read.
> 
> Any mistakes left are mine.   
> Comments, Con/Crit always welcome.

It was a beautiful spring, day, but Clary wasn’t paying any attention to that. Distantly, Clary was aware of the sweet smell of spring in the cool breeze, the bright green of new grass and budding trees. In the present, though, mostly all she was thinking about was  _ how incredibly late _ she was about to be to her next class.

She loved her job working at the student bookstore, but maybe taking an extra shift in the afternoon hadn't been her brightest idea. Now, instead of the leisurely walk that she usually had, she had to bike like nothing else in order to get to her dorm, grab her art supplies, and get back onto campus to be at the studio in time for class.

Clary  _ loved _ her art class, and she hated being late for it. Everyone else would be set up and working and she would have to slink in the back and pretend that there was a subtle way to set up an easel, trying her best to not disrupt anyone as she got herself settled. She would have the worst possible angle, and be stuck in the back… She put her head down and peddled faster.

The last thing that she was expecting was to run someone down.

There was a sharp cry, and long dark hair everywhere; Clary tumbled to the ground as her bike went skidding down the street.

Clary shook herself off and looked over...to see the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen in her life. Her hair was shiny and dark, but looked so warm in the spring sunlight. She was wearing a low-cut sundress of deep red, with cut outs that showed the hint of muscles along her stomach.

Clary tried to say something and instead ended up attractively choking on air. It took her a couple of tries, but finally she managed to clear her throat. “I am  _ so sorry _ . Are you okay?”

The other girl looked up, brushing her palms off on her bare legs. “I’ve been better, but I’ll live.”

_ Shit _ . 

“I am so sorry.” Clary repeated, standing up and rushing over to help the other girl to her feet. Clary was trying her best to not get distracted by shapely legs in gorgeous strappy platforms. The shoes were purple and blue, but accented with flowers that perfectly matched the red of the sundress.

“It’s okay.” The other girl said, with a smile. Her white teeth were flashing against the deep red of her lipstick.

“It’s not okay, I should have been watching where I was going, I am so sorry, I didn’t even see you-”

Clary took a step back from the girl and then noticed that the entire side of the girl’s leg had been scratched up in the fall. There wasn’t much blood, but it was the kind of injury that was bound to hurt for days. “You’re hurt.”

The girl glanced down, but she was still smiling. “They say that chicks dig scars.”

Clary laughed nervously, “They do say that. I don’t think it’s too bad, it - it shouldn’t scar.” Clary looked at the injured leg.

“So scars aren’t your thing, then?”

“What?”

“You’re not one of those girls who thinks scars are hot?”

“Not if I’m the one who caused them.” Clary admitted.

“Ahh, I see. Very ‘Safe, Sane and Consensual’ of you.”

Clary stared. “What?”

The girl laughed again. “Don’t worry about it.”

Clary frowned. She was already going to be late for class. “Hey, look, where were you going? Can I help you get there or something?”

The girl just brushed off her legs again, ignoring the small trails of blood that were starting to run down from the scratch down her calf. “I’m alright. You looked like you had somewhere to be in a hurry.”

“Yeah, but if you’re hurt, that’s more important.”

Clary could hardly breath when the girl smiled at her again. “ _ You  _ are  _ cute _ .” The girl said with a laugh.

“I hope that’s a good thing?”

“It’s the best thing.” The girl said. “I do have to get going. I have a job that I have to get to.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

“I’ll be fine.” The girl just smiled again. “Hopefully next time we... _ run into each other _ , we’ll have a bit more time to chat.”

“Yes!” Clary was fairly certain that she managed to keep her voice at a normal volume, despite her excitement at the prospect. “That would be really nice.”

The girl held out her hand. “My name is Isabelle.”

Clary took her hand, feeling like she was in some kind of trance. “Clary.”

“Well then, Clary. I hope we bump into each other again.”

Clary was nodding, when the girl - Isabelle - smiled at her one more time before walking away. She had the slightest hint of a limp in her gait, but she was making good time as she made her way towards campus.

Then Clary realized that she was still going to be late to class. She gathered her bicycle back up and took off again.

It was only when she reached her dorm that she realized she hadn’t managed to get Isabelle’s number.

  
  


The bike ride back to campus was a somewhat miserable affair for Clary. Not only was she inevitably going to be late for class, but she couldn’t stop thinking about Isabelle. She had been so beautiful, with her warm, dark eyes, and a laugh that Clary kind of wanted to drown in. She had been so kind and so lovely, even when Clary had knocked her down.

Clary had let her slip away.

She sighed in frustration and tried to push the thoughts of Isabelle away as she locked up her bike outside the art building. She ran inside and up the stairs. She was only a few minutes late, and if she hurried, she could get there while everyone was still setting up.

 

Clary made it into the classroom, and felt a rush of relief that class hadn’t properly started yet. The second thing she noticed was that the center of the room was set up with a chair and a couple of space heaters. 

_ Shit _ . 

Somehow she’d forgotten that they were starting their life-drawing segment that day. She was even more grateful that she’d miraculously managed to make it to class on time. The last thing she would ever want to do was walk in late when there was someone modeling in the studio.

Clary got her space sorted, with her easel set up with a decent view of the chair that was still empty. The professor came out and gave them an overview of the expectations for the class - they were to try to get four sketches started in the time they were there. The sketches could be cleaned up later, and would be due at the end of the week.

Clary was only half paying attention. It was all in the rubric anyway. She could check if she needed to. She walked to the cubbies at the side of the room where she had been keeping her over-sized sketchbook. She leaned over, pulling it out, and then promptly managed to hit someone with the edge of it. Clary spun around immediately, already apologizing when she saw who she had once again run into.

 

Isabelle stood in front of her, wearing nothing but a robe and a smile.

 

“And here I thought we were going to be a little bit less literal about running into each other.”

“Isabelle!”

“This is good though.” Isabelle said, gently pushing Clary’s sketchbook to the side so that it was no longer in danger of hitting anyone who walked by. “I didn’t get your number before.”

“Yes please!” Clary said. “Let me… Let me take you out for coffee? It’s the least I can do.”

For the first time, Isabelle frowned. “You don’t have to make up for anything. You know that right? It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“I want to!” Clary exclaimed, “I  _ so _ want to.”

“You don’t owe me anything.” Isabelle said, seriously.

Clary took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. “I might feel bad, but I would never say yes if it wasn’t something I wanted to do.”

Isabelle looked at her for a long moment before nodding. “Well. Good then.”

“So I can take you out?” Clary asked.

Isabelle’s bright smile surfaced again. “I would love that.”

Clary smiled back and then faltered. “Uh. I mean I would like to like ‘ _ take you out’ _ type take you out. If you’d want that. If not, that’s totally okay too, I mean, friends is good! Having friends is  _ great _ , but if-”

“Clary.” Isabelle cut her off, her eyes dancing. “I would love to go on a date with you.”

“Oh. Good.” Clary said, smiling back. “Perfect.”

“Perfect.” Isabelle agreed.

They stood staring at each other for a long moment before the professor walked over.

“We’re ready to begin the class now, if you two could join us?”

Clary looked around. She’d completely forgotten that this was the art studio. She glanced back at Isabelle, and they both started laughing.

“We can pick this back up after class?” Clary asked.

Isabelle put a hand on her shoulder. “I look forward to it.”

Clary took Isabelle’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Sounds like a date.”

  
  


Clary floated back to her easel. She had no idea how she would ever be able to focus on getting anything done that day. She had a  _ date _ with  _ Isabelle _ after class.

She looked up from her station in time to see Isabelle drop her robe and get settled on the chair in the center of the room.

Clary’s mouth went dry. Suddenly she realized she might have trouble concentrating in class for a  _ very different _ reason.

But then...Clary grinned. If she couldn’t get her sketches finished in class, maybe she could ask for a more... _ personal _ modeling session later. Clary picked up her charcoal, looked at Isabelle, and started to draw.

It wasn’t how she usually worked, but this time, Clary began with writing the title of the piece in the top corner. 

_ Aphrodite, sketch #1. _

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [on tumblr!](https://taupefox59.tumblr.com)


End file.
